We Remember
by EmeraldEyez1728
Summary: Voldemort has fallen, but has taken Lily and James' lives with him. While their friends want to forget the tradegy that has happened, they realize that they cant go on until they face it.
1. Albus Dumbledore

**A/N: a short fic, i decided to post it all at once, so plz r/r**

**We Remember**

1: Dumbledore

There was always something about those two, you know. She was hard working, he was one of the best students of their year. Head Boy and Girl. She was the talented witch that everyone loved, he was the charismatic prankster that everyone loved. He taught her there was more to life than work. She taught him there was more to life than jokes. Together they found the perfect balance. The way you're supposed to live life. They were the ones that met their challenges. They were the ones that pulled through everything together. They were the ones that were always smiling. Together they could conquer the world.

Until today. When the world conquered them.

It's my fault. I knew there was something wrong. I knew someone was a traitor. Sirius couldn't've done this. Could he? He loved them. Did he really put power over them? There are so many questions. I don't understand what happened.

I don't think I'll ever understand what happened.

It doesn't seem right. Everyone in the Wizarding World is celebrating. He's gone. We're all free. They all mention The Boy Who Lived. They all credit little one-year-old Harry.

Everyone forgets that he had parents. Everyone forgets that little one-year-old Harry James Potter's life has just been turned upside down.

Everyone forgets that Voldemort is not the only one who has left us.

With all my wisdom, I was so foolish. I was so stupid. I was so wrong. I stand here at this funeral and gaze at their coffins. I stand here at this funeral wondering what else I could have possibly done and kicking myself for not doing it. There are now a million suggestions and ideas that pop into my head. Where were these when we knew he was after them? Where were these a few hours ago?

Where was I? I wasn't there. And I failed them.

I watch the preacher give a long and frankly quite boring sermon. I listen to how he describes them. Brave…noble death…loved and will be dearly missed…it means nothing to all of us. I look around and see the blank faces staring off into space. Tear stained faces.

For the first time, words have failed me. I look up towards the sky where I know they're looking down. It's a bright and beautiful day. It should not be this beautiful. Not for this.

"We remember James and Lily Potter today." The preacher brings his speech to a close.

_We remember James and Lily Potter. To whom we owe our lives._


	2. Remus Lupin

2. Remus Lupin

I was asked to give a speech. I was told that "being their closest friend, it would be nice if I said something."

What am I supposed to say?

This isn't right. There's nothing right about this day. What should any of us say?

The preacher seems to have a lot to say. No one is really listening to him, though. His picture of Lily and James is completely wrong. He drones on and on about them.

There is a lot to say about them.

But I can't think of one thing.

It hurts me so much.

I remember school with them. Actually, I remember the first day that I met them. They were happy and funny and witty.

And at each other's throats all the time.

Then came the 7th year when Lily said 'yes' to James.

I have never seen him so happy.

Well, no, that's not true. I saw him that happy when he proposed and she said 'yes'. I saw him that happy when they were getting married. I saw him that happy when Harry was born.

But mostly I remember how compassionate they were. Mostly I remember how they reacted when they found out about my "furry little problem". Mostly I remember how they made me laugh.

They were perfect together. Everyone loved them. Everyone should.

Tears are streaming down my cheeks. I look blankly ahead. My note cards are in my pocket, but I don't know if they do justice to their memory. I tried my hardest to come up with something to say when I get up there. It was agony.

I knew what they'd want me to say.

They would want me to say that they had no regrets. They would want me to say that their only concern now is for Harry. They would want me to say that everything that they would have done everything all over again. They would want me to say that they wouldn't change a thing.

It's too hard to put that into writing.

Because really, I feel like shouting at them. I feel like telling them that they should have changed something…anything. I feel like being selfish.

But I can't blame them.

It's not their fault.

I don't really think anyone is at fault. Because reality comes down like a bomb in the end and you have to ask yourself a question:

_What could you have changed?_

The preacher finally closes his speech with the only real thing that I can relate to today.

"We remember James and Lily Potter today."

_We remember James and Lily Potter. The people who could have done anything and wouldn't have changed anything they did._


	3. Minerva McGonagall

3. Minerva McGonagall

I remember those two. I remember them in school. I remember how flamboyant and brazen he was. I remember how kind and sweet she was. I remember how he and his three friends used to call me "Minnie". I remember how they always assumed that they were getting detention every time I stopped them in the halls. I remember how she once called me by the nickname that James and the Marauders christened me with in their first year. I remember how she blushed about letting it slip. I remember how incredibly gifted they both were. I remember how she was the one who had to work hard. I remember how it irked her a little bit when he could do everything without opening a text book. I remember her explaining her fifteen year old theory about him being a "closet studier". I remember how many pranks he played whilst in school. I believe in total it reached a record 15, 490. I remember how she had to fight from laughing almost every time.

I remember how he made her laugh like there was no tomorrow.

I remember how they both made me laugh like there was nothing to worry about.

I remember how they sent me into a world in which everything was right. I remember every conversation I had with them and I remember how I loved each one. I remember how even when I was giving James and his friends detention he would make me smile while doing it. I remember when I gave Lily her first detention and I remember her thanking James for it later because it was what she needed. A good detention brought her to him. A good detention made him remind her that she was only human. I remember that detention and I remember that he ended up with pink hair and she ended up with green skin after a bunch of hexes were thrown around the classroom. I remember how I was forced to go to Madam Pomfrey because of a well used, but not very well aimed Jelly Legs curse, but I remember at the end of that detention how she thanked him. After all the fighting, after her blaming him for landing her in her first detention (a feet which he took responsibility for proudly), she thanked him.

I remember every Quidditch match. He would shout out things like "I scored that one for my Lily." She would blush. I remember how, no matter how much she claimed she hated it, she came to every single match.

I remember always claiming to be impartial about every Gryffindor that has ever come under my watch.

I remember admitting to myself that I will always favoring those two above anyone else.

I remember their graduation speech. They gave it together as Head Boy and Girl. I remember the last line of it perfectly.

"Everyone in this school strives for perfection. The best they can be." James started.

"We discovered something while we were here. Everyone has a different idea about what perfection really is." Lily said.

"We now know as we leave this school that perfection is looking at your teachers, your classmates, your teammates, and…and your friends. And telling them honestly that you never held anything back."

I remember their wedding day when I thought to myself _this is what perfection looks like._

They had it all. They were perfect.

And now we're here. I'm sitting next to Dumbledore, who is silently crying. I reach up to brush a hair out of my face and I realize that I'm doing the same thing.

I remember everything about them. I remember all 15,490 pranks he pulled. I remember her disapproving look every time, but I also remember the eyes that were dancing with laughter. I remember how she couldn't hide it, no matter how she tried. I remember reprimanding her for reprimanding him so harshly. I remember him insisting that she was just doing it because she loved him. I remember her smacking him on the head and "how dare he just assume things that are--". And I remember him swiftly kissing her in mid-sentence.

So what the things he assumed were, I never found out.

I remember the day Harry was born. I remember how she smiled at him and how tears of joy streamed down her face. I remember how he kissed her and kissed Harry.

I remember how they loved their son and I remember their many fights over what he wanted when he was crying.

"We remember James and Lily Potter today."

_We remember James and Lily Potter. We remember the ultimate idea of perfection._


	4. Horace Slughorn

4. Horace Slughorn

She was something. She was so brilliant it was beyond even my imagination. Yep, she was going somewhere. She was every teacher's dream.

He was a pureblood. He was the mischievous one. Not as good as her in Potions, but still bright. You could see he had so much potential.

I knew how they were separately. Amazing.

But together? Together there was nothing they couldn't do. They could fly to the stars if they wanted. (James steering though, Lily wasn't much of a flyer.)

He liked to call her "apple of his eye Evans"

She liked to call him "toerag" for the first six years of their Hogwarts lives.

Then came magic number 7.

That was possibly their best year.

Because they were together.

And together they were incredible.

Everyone knew that she was his other half. They taught each other things beyond anyone's intellect and they shared little secrets and dreams.

I remember it was Sirius Black's original idea to put them together. I remember when he used to drool over her and she used to throw him looks that he was the one who was encouraging him. I asked him once why he encouraged James to keep up the façade. He only answered "Because they are the ones that are supposed to end up together. And that's what's going to happen, Sluggy, you mark my words."

I was happy to see them together because, like everyone, I thought that they were the ultimate.

In reality, they were the ones that gave us all hope. They were the ones that made us believe that something good could come out of all of this.

"We remember James and Lily Potter today."

_We remember James and Lily Potter. Two people that go beyond anything imaginable_


	5. Remus Lupin II

5. Remus Lupin II

I'm not sure what came out of my mouth up there. I read off the note cards but I'm pretty sure that I winged most of it. It seems like there is no filter between my brain and my mouth. Everyone is listening to me, unlike the preacher. Because they figure I have to say something truthful about them.

I hope I said something truthful about them.

Because there is nothing to say.

I wish I could formulate something that does them justice. I wish I could tell everyone about the memories that we shared. I wish I could show them what happened when we were at school. I wish I could let everyone see my memories of them play like a film. A tribute to them.

That would be nice.

I think they'd like that.

I speak into the microphone. I think I just requested Dumbledore's pensieve. Yep, he left to go get it.

"Lily and James were not people that you could make a speech about and feel that you said everything there is to say about them. Tell the truth, they were very mysterious in that aspect. There was always something more to be said. That's why I'd like to show you the Lily and James that I remember. The Lily and James that made me laugh and the Lily and James that took care of me when I thought there was no hope. Because that's the type of people they are."

Dumbledore just returned. Pensieve in hand.

I draw my wand and put it to my temple. I draw out my memories.

And all of us watch the imprints of James and Lily rise slowly out of the basin. I watch the events of my life unfold. I watch them like they're not mine, but some very sad person who has just had his heart ripped out and stamped on. I watch them like an outsider who just happens to have a strong connection with the people rising out of the stone basin.

Everyone is mesmerized by what is happening. Myself included.

When it ends, I bow my head. I have to stop myself from breaking down.

I turn to the crowd and speak into the microphone.

"This is to James and Lily Potter. Everything that anyone could wish for a person to be. Noble, brave, kind…and my best friends. Today we remember people that should never be forgotten."


End file.
